


Compatibility Factors

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha!Pepper, BUT IDEC, Compatibility Factor's, F/M, Justin is a cutie pie here, M/M, No real sexy times yet sorry folks!, alpha!Phil, alpha!rhodey, ambigious!Fury, and OOC as feck, aromantic!Clint, as when meeting an extrememly compatible mate you kind of lose your mind, just world building and kinda dabbling for the moment, omega!Clint, omega!Justin, omega!Tony, there is a level of dubcon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega's have more than once compatible mate, and most are happy to settle with sixty five-seventy five percent. Tony finds seventy seven in Pepper, and assumes it won't get better than that. Until he goes to knees for Phil Coulson on first meeting, and finds himself with an Alpha that draws Ninety Two percent compatibility. Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility Factors

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea in the car. Let me know other relationships / compatibilities you'd like to see? I'm open to suggestions. Also - if you came here looking for Justin bashing, you're in the wrong place.

Omega's had more than one compatible mate. Tony had met a few over the years. Rhodey had made his stomach flip. Sixty three percent compatibility factor, but they were always just friends.

Pepper had made him want to roll over and bare his neck, his underbelly. They had seventy seven percent compatibility factor, which is more than most people ever get.

And then he meets Phil Coulson, and right there in the middle of the Disney gala, he goes to knees. It's kind of unheard of, but Tony has never exactly been conventional, and Phil is kind enough to take it in stride.

He gently helps Tony to his feet, and they go to a side room, where Tony is still struggling against Instinct, which demands he presents and basically beg Phil to pump him full of puppies. Phil's eyes are shot, pupils blown out and Phil is obviously working against his own instincts.

They meant to come back here to talk privately, figure out what's going on, but Tony ends to pushed against the back wall, baring his neck to Phil who's mouth is sucking bruises over his pulse.

Pepper is kind enough to give them fifteen minutes to work the worst of the impulses out, and then she comes in with a small handheld machine, looking like a pager with two prongs on it. She pricks both their fingers, and puts a drop of blood from each on a prong.

Five seconds later, and she's looking at the machine in shock, before turning around.

Ninety two percent compatibility factor.

It explains why both of these men, usually known for their self control, are barely restraining from stripping each other where they stand, though Phil has fingers buried Tony's shirt, stroking lazily over skin.

Negotiations are fast and dirty. Pepper stands in as Tony's concsience, a legal presence that can say 'yes Tony would consent to this if he wasn't half out of his mind in Lust', and a quick phone call and a growling voice that belongs to Nicholas J Fury who acquiesces to the same for Phil, who's been looking for a compatibile mate for years.

(The only omega who's ever come close to tripping Phil's lines was Barton, and Barton has zero interest in any relationship, whatsoever. Phil had accepted that gracefully, and they were good friends.)

Pepper then proceeds to sneak them out of the gala, back to Phil's house which isn't very large, but Phil's alpha demands that they claim the billionaire on their own ground.

* * *

 

Pepper has met a few omegas that pluck at her strings. Tony, up to this point, has been the most, and they were honestly just to close to have a good relationship.

But she's effectively just given Tony to Phil, so she's all on her own now, sipping on a glass of champagne as she waits for something else to do at this gala, and spots and a shifting omega at the back of the room, cleaning his glasses as a bigger man looms over him.

It pulls on her protective strings, and so she makes her way over, shocked when the man in glasses looks up at her, grateful, and it's Justin Hammer. Even more surprising is how possessive her Alpha rears up.

The other alpha realizes who she is and hightails it, making Pepper huff, and then smiles at Justin, who is blushing and cleaning his glasses again, and Pepper grins.

Maybe Tony's not the only one who will go home tonight with a new partner.

 


End file.
